legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Pestus
Background One of the last of his kind for the cause of it being untold reasons, whatever the case may be it motivated the mad mosquito alien scientist Dr. Pestus to cybernetically modify himself to live throughout the ages. Using his wealth and power from the gift of his family royalty status, Dr. Pestus had hired bounty hunters and mercenaries across the galaxy to have live victims captured and be subjected of their blood as food to feed to his pets to create a huge army of change cloned species of his mosquito race into the much stronger cybernetic implanted mechito warriors that will replace the galaxy with them. This had not gone unnoticed to the higher ups of the United Galactic Federation as Grand Councilwoman had dispatched squadrons of federation alien soldiers to hunt down Dr. Pestus but to no avail were unable to capture him. Years later the villain would invade earth with an army of anthromorphic otters and purple aquatic looking aliens led by the arachnid bounty hunter Bob. The attack ended with Stitch kicking a lot of alien butt, ending up saving the humans living in Hawaii from being abducted for mosquito food then facing Bob into a fate, but was far too late as the shuttle containing lilo had took off to Dr. Pestus' mothership. Stitch had tied up Bob by chaining him up to a tree with metal chains and ran off to his very first ship he piloted into earth to use it to follow Lilo's ship fighting his way through the mad mosquitoes private army of starships and ended up getting shot down during battle into the junkyard planet as stitch has to fight his way to get another ship to fly back. Lilo had woken up in the prison simulation chamber created from her memories to make it look like she is home, but it came false when she noticed the swarms of mosquitoes through the area along with a switch that she pulled after fighting off the mosquitoes, sneaking through security by freeing prisoners to cause prison riots across the mothership. When Lilo attempted to contact Stitch, the transmission only lasted for a brief moment when the mad scientist Dr. Pestus had pulled off the plug and captured Lilo, revealing his plan to turn everyone into his species but as long living cyborgs, then the cybernetic mosquito was about to mutter of feeding Lilo to his mosquitoes as the a hull section of the mothership had burst open to reveal stitch having escaped the junkyard slime alien alive and that his ship had crashed against the ships bridge causing it to fall out of control into an alien civilization planet. The ship crashing into one of the cities larger buildings as Dr. Pestus escapes with Lilo as a hostage, making a final stand with his full army of mechito warriors and remaining hired henchmen on a moving train they commandeered for a makeshift moving fortress. Realizing that his army failed to stop the blue mutant alien, not even satisfied in hearing the screams of the young girl Lilo's voice to stop the hero in his tracks, Dr. Pestus decided to further up his plans by attempting to kill Lilo by stepping on her with his foot. At the last second Stitch had stopped Dr. Pestus from making his monstrous move and threw him aside to distract him long enough for Stitch to pick up Lilo as they both fled from the mad cyborg doctor who took his remaining mechito warriors to bring down stitch. With all his men stuck, Dr. Pestus stopped his jet rockets in mid flight to see Lilo and Stitch have already boarded onto a advanced gravity changing plasma tank, then Stitch made his final taunting words to the villain that he won't harm Lilo anymore and the final fight begins. Even with his hidden weapon arsenal, it was no match for the tanks gravity changes and got his cybernetic body heavily injured in the process. With the arrival of the Grand Councilwoman, Dr. Pestus in his wounded state was arrested by her, strapped by handcuffs, she thanked Lilo and Stitch for the job they had done in helping bring down a dangerous criminal. Dr. Pestus is taken into the United Galactic Federation ship to be placed on trial to be either imprisoned or executed for his crimes against the galaxy. The Darken Gathering Before the death sentence was carried out by the alien judge, the United Galactic Federation courthouse was under attack by Darkonda's Velocifighters with the Black Guards from Tron taking out the security guards. Darkonda personally shows up unshackling Dr. Pestus' restraints by slicing them in half with his magical sword. Darkonda tells Dr. Pestus that he can continue his research on reviving his race and rule his own galaxies by joining the Darken Gathering. Dr. Pestus gave no hesitation and humbly accepted Darkonda's offer becoming a member of the Darken Gathering as well as being his fourth in command labeled by Darkonda as his most important scientist. Pestus is also the one responsible for replicating Darkonda's barillian bugs with his cloning technology on the KO-35 research base. Powers and Abilities With the his cybernetic implants integrated into his body, Dr. Pestus' strength, speed, and durability are enhanced to superhuman levels. His feet have rocket boosters under them with his organic wings replaced with them, making the mad scientist much faster in speed on the air. His weapons are a pair of artillery cannons around the breast plated cybernetic armored parts of his body, flying towards his enemies in using the bombs to carpet bomb them or stop in mid air to rain them down in a constant downpouring bombardment of his bombs. Dr. Pestus can move down his body to do a sliding kick to his enemies. In science he has shown skill in cybernetics able to completely convert his outer body into metal and adding plasma palm blasters on his mechito warriors, genetics for cloning his race, and technology in building his own mothership as well as using a device that extracts memories from Lilos mind to make an almost flawless replica of Earth's island environment Hawaii. Personality While a brilliant alien, he prefers his employed workers to do his job for him. Dr. Pestus is seen uncaring for anyone outside of his species, seeing lifeforms as his test subjects and the hired men as pawns for his much bigger plan. We further see his much crueler side, when he showed no hesitation in killing children like Lilo for example. Gallery Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Royalty Category:Mass Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Flyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Insects Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Bombers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Darkonda's Commanders Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:Kidnappers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters from the Lilo & Stitch universe Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666